glitzpitdatafandomcom-20200213-history
Aaron
General= Full Name: Aaron Leif Gender: Male Age: 15 Species: Human (Turned into a Ruff Puff but eventually turned back to a human a while after his departure from the GP) ROBLOX Username: Randy295 'Appearance:' As a ruff puff, Aaron is colored orange and looks more like a pumpkin puff than an actual orange ruff puff. As a human, Aaron has black hair and dark brown eyes. He also wears a long-sleeved shirt and some pants along with an orange cloak. To make him more identifiable, he wears a pumpkin mask as well. He has a scabbard by his side so he can sheathe and unsheathe his weapon. |-|Character= Position:'Retired Battler '''Location:'A cottage located somewhere in Boggly Woods. '''Personality: Haven't really expanded on Aaron's personality but we can say he's friendly and nice to most battlers. He is also somewhat of a softie seeing as he is somewhat sensitive to things. No matter if someone is his rival or a friend, he would worry about their health if they did not look fine. 'Powers & Abilities:' As a ruff puff, Aaron can do what other ruff puffs do. He can float and use his electricity powers. As a human however, he loses his ability to float but remnants of his ruff puff powers remained with him. Unfortunately, his electricity powers are not as strong as when he was a ruff puff but he could manage it. Due to having hands, Aaron can now wield weapons so he will always be seen with a sword by his side. After all, every generation of the Leif family tree should at least have one person who is good with swords. |-|History= 'Backstory:' Aaron was born to a human father and a human mother somewhere in the Waffle Kingdom. He lived a rather happy life until a magikoopa came and experimented on him for reasons unknown. He was then turned into a ruff puff--I mean a pumpkin puff. Feeling that he couldn't go back to his home and that his parents might not know who he is anymore. He decided to find a new home for the time being until he can find a way to turn back to a human. Soon enough, he joined the GP at the age of 15. He met new friends as well as new enemies/rivals like Xavier G. Bandit. 'Glitzstory:' TBA 'Intermission:' TBA |-|Relationships= 'Xavier:' Aaron was rivals/enemies with him. He's not sure why but he guesses that it's because Xavier isn't good and hates goodie two shoes like him. 'Tubba:' Aaron can be considered friends with him. He's only annoyed by him when he flipped the birdie at him which he considered flipping back but didn't have hands to do it. 'Shazam:' Aaron and Shazam didn't interact much before the events of Caught in the Clubbwires but during the events, they were partners with each other. We can say that they became fast friends after those events. 'Meloetta & Skelloetta:' Aaron is neutral to the boo sisters. We can say he's friendly with them but that's about it. |-|Related Characters= A human father unknown for now A human mother unknown for now